shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Mind
History The original Mister Mind depicted in Fawcett publications and pre-1985 DC Comics publications was a cartoonish worm possessing an intelligence beyond that of human beings. This Mister Mind possessed limited telepathy and the ability to spin nearly-indestructible silk at speeds faster than the human eye could follow, spoke through the use of a "talk box" which hung around his neck, and was depicted as being myopic and needing eyeglasses. Meanwhile, the membership and size of Mind's Monster Society has changed dramatically over the years, from thousands of members (including all of the Axis Powers) in the 1940s Captain Marvel Adventures comics to only a handful in DC's Shazam! stories. Mr Mind claimed to be from an alien planet of worms, however he was more intelligent than any other. The current version of Mister Mind, introduced by Jerry Ordway in his Power of Shazam! series, is a worm from the planet Venus, possessing powers which include mind control, telepathy, and mental image projection. This Mind is the only survivor of a race of mind-controlling Venusian worms, and irregularly appears in DC Universe stories attempting to find hosts and/or clone himself. The most diabolical of the mind-enthralling Venusian worms first made his way to Earth stowing away aboard the Magellan space probe. Uniting with the megalomaniacal Doctor Sivana, Mister Mind -- as Sivana named him -- planned a full-blown worm invasion using the wealthy Sinclair Batson as his primary host. Captain Marvel discovered the insidious scheme while searching for the spacecraft "Freya III", lost on the uncharted surface of Venus. With the aid of a sentient Mother Box, Marvel teleported the swarming worm-mass into the freezing reaches of deep space. But Mister Mind survived, later taking control of Department of Metahuman Affairs Director Sarge Steel and destroying Marvel's hometown, Fairfield, in revenge. Launching an assault upon Washington D.C. inside a worm armor-construct, Mr. Mind apparently perished in battle with the Marvel Family and their allies. ''52'' After the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes, a new Multiverse. Rip Hunter, Booster Gold and Skeets arrive in the Rocky Mountains headquarters of Professor T.O. Morrow. Morrow is exhausted and stares wearily at the android face of Red Tornado in his workshop. Skeets begins shaking and the others discover that his robotic carapace has been functioning as a super-advanced cocoon. The Venusian chrysalis, Mister Mind, emerges from the cocoon as a gigantic behemoth and threatens to consume the Universe. Rip, Booster and Morrow rush back into the Time Sphere. Hunter tells them that they are going back to where it all started. As Rip Hunter revealed to Booster Gold aboard his Time Sphere, in the few seconds after the creation of this new Multiverse, the Earths (and their corresponding Universes) "will occupy the same space, each on a different vibrational plane". During their efforts to stop the vastly powerful Mr. Mind from destroying every universe, Hunter described Mind's efforts as "eating years and events from this universe's history -- altering the Earth with every flap of his wings". This resulted in the Earths changing, becoming different from New Earth in varying degrees. Hunter's plan to defeat Mr. Mind rested with Booster, Supernova, and Skeets. By fortifying Skeets' shell with Sivana's invention, Suspendium, they managed to imprison Mr. Mind in Skeets. Booster threw Skeets through an opening in time while Supernova ensured that it ended up in the correct time: Week 0 Day 0. Mr. Mind's devolved form is found (again) by Sivana, who imprisons him. Hunter used the 52 seconds of missing time to bind Mr. Mind, forever condemned to live within that loop. Powers and Abilities Mister Mind is one of Earth’s most formidable telepaths. He is able to take control of an individual’s mind. He also has the ability to spin very strong silk at speeds faster than the eye can see. In Other Media *Mr. Mind appeared in The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! cartoon show, voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. In one episode, he is strangely stricken with an inferiority complex as bigger villains never take him seriously, despite his historical ability to organize and direct villains far more powerful than himself. *In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Music Meister puts Batman and Black Canary in a death trap. On the walls are names of various DC Comics teams including the Monster Society of Evil. Mr. Mind debuts in episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind!" voiced by Greg Ellis. He ends up usurping leadership of the Monster Society of Evil from Doctor Sivana. Besides Mister Mind and Doctor Sivana, the Monster Society of Evil consists of Mister Atom, King Kull, Ibac, Jeepers, Oom, and an unnamed crocodile-man (presumably Herkimer). When it came to fighting Batman and the Marvel Family, Mr. Mind goes inside the minds of the Marvel Family members, making them turn against each other. When Doctor Sivana tries to eliminate Mister Mind with the death ray he was constructing, it ends up turning Mister Mind into a giant insectoid creature (similar to his Hyperfly form) as he reveals that he reprogrammed the ray to become a growth ray. The infant Batman manages to fire the growth ray on Mister Mind reducing him back to normal size. *Mister Mind makes a cameo appearance in Shazam! voiced by director David F. Sandberg. Category:Villains